My Little Pony's Death Bed (Feat. Unico)
Gallery Unico arriving right at the hospital entrance.png Heart Monitor.png Applejack and Unico near Twilight Sparkles's hospital bed.png Smartphone in Spike's hands.png Book dropping right down on the hospital floor.png Brony Life Man.png Looking around the hospital bed.png Shaking head left and right.png Sobbing heavily in the corner of the hospital room.png Tearing Up Slightly.png Sobbing Wildly Number 1.png Sobbing Wildly Number 2.png Sobbing Wildly Number 3.png Sobbing Wildly Number 4.png Sobbing Wildly Number 5.png Tearing Up Slightly Number 2.png Sobbing Silently.png Sobbing Heavily on Hospital Bed.png R.I.P. Ending 2.png Transcript * (Unico arrives in his white Pegasus form, then transforms back into her original self and arrives right in front of the hospital entrance. He opens up the door and walks right in to Nurse Redheart to sign in to visit Twilight Sparkle.) * (Transitions to a hospital room with Unico opening the door to see Twilight Sparkle, in a hospital bed, surrounded by her teammates, then Unico closes the door silently while a DVD of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season Eight was on the table side.) * (The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Uncio walks right over to the comatose Twilight Sparkle.) * Unico: (Depressed Groaning Sounds) * (Fluttershy holds Twilight Sparkle's right front hoof with a depressed look on her face. she sobs a bit just as Blue Blink licks her face a bit or consoling.) * (Twilight Sparkle begins stirring a bit.) * Fluttershy (off screen): "Twilight?" * (Then, Twilight Sparkle slowly opens her eyes, seeing everypony and Spike cheerful and overjoyed that she's alright.) * (Then, a tweet message is heard, Spike takes one deep breath and goes to check his smartphone, revealing that Hasbro announces a new My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic season!! which causes Twilight Sparkle to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) * Fluttershy (off screen): "Twilight?" * Fluttershy: "No... no... TWILIGHT!" * (There's a loud crash! Brony Life Man has just arrived in Twilight Sparkle's hospital room and Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Spike, Rarity, Minty, Unico, Applejack and Blue Blink are staring right at him.) * Brony Life Man: (Teared Up) "Not the best pony!" * (Brony Life Man lightly pushes Fluttershy right down to the floor.) * Fluttershy: AAAAAAH! * (Brony Life Man begins breathing right into Twilight Sparkle's motionless mouth two times, then he begins doing hand presses on her motionless chest three times, but to no avail.) * (Unico is looking depressed 'til he realizes he can lower his head and revive Twilight Sparkle with his shiny horn, but right before he does anything to do so, Pinkie Pie grabs his right shoulder with her right front hoof and shakes her head left and right to tell him not to use his magic to revive Twilight Sparkle.) * Unico: "Hmmmmm." * (Spike is sobbing heavily in the corner of Twilight Sparkle's hospital room.) * (Applejack is sobbing heavily as well.) * (Pinkie Pie is tearing up slightly and is sobbing heavily while Rainbow Dash and Unico duck themselves down.) * (Rarity is also tearing up slightly and is also sobbing heavily.) * (Rainbow Dash is also sobbing heavily) * (Fluttershy is also sobbing heavily.) * (Minty is also sobbing heavily and a box of the collectable 1980s My Little Pony toy figurines appear with the phrase: On Sale Now.) * (Unico is tearing up slightly.) * (Blue Blink is also tearing up slightly.) * (Brony For Life Man is sobbing heavily on Twilight Sparkle's hospital bed.) * (The look on Twilight Sparkle's face is deadpan and still just as the right side of her death bed is seen with her book of memories dropping right onto the ground and not disappearing.) * R.I.P Twilight Sparkle Characters * Twilight Sparkle * Rainbow Dash * Pinkie Pie * Fluttershy * Applejack * Rarity * Spike the Dragon * Minty * Blue Blink * Brony Life Man * Unico Voice Cast * Jared Raman - Unico/Spike * Scarlet Greenfield - Fluttershy/Minty * Jaime Soria - Rainbow Dash/Rarity * Tempty - Pinkie Pie * Marjorie Rose - Applejack * Cougar MacDowall - Brony Life Man (uncredited) Category:Deathbed Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Unico Category:Blue Blink Category:Antoons video clips Category:Antoons video ideas